marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni-Wave Projector
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | PlaceOfCreation = King's Crossing | PlaceOfDestruction = Andromeda Galaxy | Origin = Weapon | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Avengers Vol 1 93 | HistoryText = Overview The Omni-Wave Projector is a Kree device which can enable communication across hyperspace as well as be used in an offensive capacity as a weapon by non-Kree races. Modern Age As the Avengers were battling the Skrulls in King's Crossing, an unguarded Captain Marvel escaped and engineered an Omni-Wave Projector in order to get a report to the Kree that the Skrulls were on Earth. Carol Danvers then revealed herself to be the Super-Skrull in disguise, and what he wanted was a working Omni-Wave Projector. Although Captain Marvel destroyed the device before Super-Skrull could examine it, he was abducted along with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Returning to the Andromeda Galaxy, the Super-Skrull, as an unwanted exile, was subdued by Emperor Dorrek VII’s forces, and the prisoners transferred into the Emperor’s custody. Dorrek threatened the lives of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, so Captain Marvel agreed to construct an Omni-Wave Projector for him, as a final solution to end the Kree-Skrull War. During a negotiation with the Avengers, the Skrull Emperor then threatened Earth with a death ray from the Omni-Wave Projector that Captain Marvel was building, but during his speech, he was surprised to discover that Captain Marvel had escaped and freed Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Attempting to use the Omni-Wave to contact Rick Jones, Captain Marvel unintentionally sent him to the Negative Zone, as an unforeseen side effect of the Omni-Wave Projector. Captain Marvel then destroyed that device as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch battled the Skrulls. It was eventually revealed that the Supreme Intelligence, through elaborate machinations, influenced Captain Marvel to construct the Kree Omni-Wave Projector to stimulate the latent psionic potential in Jones' mind. All-New, All-Different Marvel Much later, Lunella "Moon Girl" Lafayette built a device designed to uncover Kree technology and found an Omni-Wave Projector hidden beneath the Brooklyn Bridge in the Financial District of Manhattan. Elsewhere, long ago in Earth-78411, a New Folk named Thorn-Teeth was also revealed to be in possession of an Omni-Wave Projector they called the Nightstone. When Coach Hrbek accidentally activated Lunella's device, it opened a portal across space and time from Dinosaur World to Earth-616, allowing the Killer-Folk to cross over into present day New York City. Devil Dinosaur followed, looking to avenge the death of his longtime companion Moon-Boy at the hands of Thorn-Teeth's tribe. Before parting ways with the Mutant Devil-Beast, Moon Girl revealed to Devil Dinosaur that she needed the Omni-Wave Projector because she believed it was the key to protecting her from the cloud of Terrigen Mist circling the planet and would thus prevent her latent Inhuman DNA from forcing change upon her through Terrigenesis; however she was captured by the Killer-Folk, who claimed her Omni-Wave Projector as their own, shortly thereafter. Luckily Devil Dinosaur arrived to rescue Lunella from the Killer-Folk, though they were unable to recover the Omni-Wave Projector, as Gurf took it and dove into the East River. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://avengersthentonow.blogspot.it/2013/01/avengers-89-to-97-kree-skrull-war.html }} Category:Kree Technology Category:Technology Category:Moon Girl's Equipment